1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to pressure sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Versions of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) can determine pressure levels of a fluid being measured and can be especially useful due to their small size. MEMS pressure sensor dies typically have a MEMS diaphragm fabricated to be integrated in the MEMS die and are typically positioned to directly contact the fluid being measured. In some situations, a MEMS diaphragm may not be compatible with the particular environment and/or the fluid being measured. In other cases the MEMS pressure sensor die may be part of other components sharing a common package. These situations can reduce the desirability of the MEMS diaphragm directly contacting the fluid being measured.